First We Meet
by Joeys girl1
Summary: chapter 8 up! yay! im so happy!Story about two girls transfering to joey's and seto's school. The girls fall for the guys and the guys fall for the girls. please r&r, rated for safety! okies chap 4 fixed, you have the right to read
1. first we meet

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the characters. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- First We Meet. Joey: "Hey, Yug!" runs up to Yugi "Did ya hear? A transfer students comin' here!" Yugi: "No way! When?" Joey: "today's their first day. (Man I hope it's a girl)" Tristan: "Too bad, bud, I already called her" Joey: "Tristan, how do you know it is a girl?" Tristan: Points behind Joey "That's her," Joey: "Wow.." drool  
  
In Joey's home room Teacher: "Today we have a new student, everyone say hello to Chelsea Lantz." Chelsea: waves Teacher: "Chelsea comes from America and she needs some one to show her around, any volunteers?" All boys: Raises hands Teacher: "Hmm.. Joey, how about you?" Joey: nods Teacher: "OK," looks at Chelsea "Joey will show you around, for today just use his schedule." Chelsea: "OK" On the way to the next class Joey: "By the way, my names Joey Wheeler." Chelsea: "Well, mines Chelsea Lantz, if you were not listening." Joey: "So do you like it here?" Chelsea: "Its good, but not home." Joey: "You got any siblings?" Chelsea: "Yeah, a sister, she got put in a different homeroom."  
  
At lunch Chelsea: "Joey this is my sister, Ashe Lantz, and this is..." Joey: "Seto," squints eyes Seto: "Joey," squints eyes back Ashe: "Seto is showin' me around" Chelsea: "Ashe, lets go sit over there" Nods toward table "see ya after lunch guys." Joey: "k, see ya later" Seto: looks at Joey and laughs. Joey: "What?" Seto: "It's so obvious" Joey: " What's so obvious?" Seto: "You like Chelsea" Joey: "I do not!" Seto: "Oh, the puppy dog likes the new girl!" Joey: "I'm not a puppy dog!" Seto: "Oh so you do like her?" Joey: "grrrrrr"  
  
At the girls table Chelsea: "You like him, don't you Ashe?" Ashe: "sigh," thinks of Seto "Of course, he's so smart and handsome," Chelsea: laughs Ashe: "I bet you like Joey!" Chelsea: "So? What if I do?" Ashe: laugh "Seto calls him puppy dog." Chelsea: "sigh, anyway, I heard there's a dance coming up, do you think they'll ask us to go?" Ashe: " I don't know.. Maybe."  
  
The next week Joey: "Hey, Chelsea!" Chelsea: turns around "hmm? Oh hey Joey, what's up?" Joey: "well I was wondering if, if you'd like to go to the dance with me." Chelsea: in shock "your askin' me to go to the dance with you?" Joey: nods "yes.." Chelsea: "Sure, I'd love to.  
  
That night at the Lantz's house, Chelsea: "Joey asked me to go to the dance with him today," Ashe: smiles, "Seto asked me too, why don't we do a double date?" Chelsea: "Sure! That would be fun!"  
  
Well hope you liked it sec. Chap will be up soon please review! 


	2. At the dance

Hehe, welcome back! Ready for chap two? I know I am! Oh before I forget.disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, only my self! Hehe, on with the chapter!  
  
The next day at school, Chelsea and Ashe ask the boys if they'd like to do a double date. "Hey Joey hey Seto!" the girls say at the same time. "Hey" Joey and Seto sit down, across for each other, both sitting by the one there taking to the dance. "We got to thinking yesterday." Chelsea starts. "And we wondered if you two would like to do a double date?" Ashe finishes looking at Seto with pleading eyes. "There is no way I'm going to go on a double date with the puppy dog!" Seto says to Ashe. "Why not Seto?" Ashe asks. "Because he is a dumb, stupid, puppy dog! And there is no way in a million years I am going to b seen in public with this disgusting mutt!" Seto yelled before going to go sit at a different table. "I'll see you later Chelsea, I'll try to talk some sence into him." Chelsea looks at Joey with a sorry look on her face, "Joey I'm so." "Don't say your sorry, he's all ways been like that." "Joey," Joey smiles, "You gonna Finnish that cupcake?" Chelsea laughs and hands Joey the cupcake. "Here take it." Joey swallows it in one bite.  
  
"Chelsea are you ready yet?" Joey checks his watch. "We're going to be late!" "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Chelsea runs down the stairs. "Don't trip!" Chelsea falls to the floor. "Oh shut up and lets go." Chelsea says smiling as she hops in the car. Once they reach the dance they see a lemo pull up, and out steps Seto and Ashe. "Oh it looks like the puppy dog couldn't afford a lemo, oh wait, he works for dog biscuits!" Seto says laughing all the way into the place the dance is being held. "Rrrrr, man I hate that kaiba!" "Relax just ignore him." Chelsea says while putting her head on Joey's shoulder. "Come on lets go in already."  
  
"I hope he doesn't step on your feet too much, Chelsea." Chelsea and Joey turn around to find Seto sitting at a table with Ashe. "You wanna make somethin' of it kaiba?" Joey yells back at kaiba. "Chelsea wouldn't have any one to dance with after I got done with you." Seto replays with an evil grin on his face. "I think you should stick to that purple coat of yours, you look horrible in a suit." Joey turns, "come on Chelsea lets go sit over there, away from the rich snob." After they sit down Chelsea begins to worry. "What's wrong Chelsea?" "I don't think that was very nice." "that's just how we've all way been to each other. Do you want to dance?" Chelsea looks up at Joey. "Sure why not?" Joey takes Chelsea's hand and glides her to the floor. "Heh heh, look at them. I feel sorry for Chelsea's feet! Wahahahahaha!" "What did Joey ever do to you?" Ashe asks under her breath. "Wanna dance?" "You probably just want to show Joey how its done." "No I want to dance with you." Ashe smiles. "OK".  
  
After the dance the guys take the girls home. "thanks for a good time Seto." "yeah, yeah," Ashe kisses Seto on the cheak and gos inside, Seto in shock. "Goodbye Joey see ya tomarrow" "See ya later Chels." Joey starts to walk off, "joey" "huh?" "don't call me chels," "all right". 


	3. The school project

HI welcome back! I guess you love my story so much that you wanna read some more. yay! I like writing stories! Opps got a lil' of the subject. well I don't own any of the characters of yugioh or yugioh. (I guess I shouldda swapped it around.) he he on with the story!  
  
"OK class, today we are going to start a new project!" the whole class groans. "Now, now, it's a fun project. Well it was for me any way. you will be pairing up, boy/girl, you will be given a egg, the egg will be like a baby, you must take GOOD care of it, as if it were a real baby, now ill be partnering you up." Chelsea starts wishing to be paired with Joey, Joey with her, Seto with Ashe, and Ashe with Seto. "Tea with Matt, Chelsea you'll be with Seto, and Ashe you will be with Joey." "Why do I have to be with the puppy dogs girlfriend?" "It's better then being with yours kaiba!" "Oh yeah puppy dog?" "Yeah!" "Boys, boys! If you don't stop fighting ill send you both to the office!" the teacher yelled, the boys snapping to attion. "You will have the eggs for a week, all boys please come up to my desk to get the egg." "This is bad," Ashe whispers to Chelsea. "I know, OH! I've got an idea!" "Idea? Yay!" "How about we get the guys to come to our house, that way we can be with the guys we like!" "Chelsea, you amaze me sometimes!" "Thank you! Oh wait, was that a complement" Ashe starts laughing as the bell rings. "Be careful with your eggs and have a good day!"  
  
At lunch the girls ask the boys if they want to work on the project at the girlies house. "I don't want to work in the same place as the puppy dog!" seto complains. "Oh give it a rest, you already do!" Ashe tells seto. "Oh fine. but I wont be happy" "Seto only agrees because he wants to be with Ashe!" "Wheeler! Do you want me to tare out your voice box!?" "I dare you to try, kaiba!" Chelsea try's to say something, but she decides not to, because Joey doesn't know how she truly feels about him. "Something wrong Chelsea?" Ashe asks. "Huh? What? Oh, no, nothings wrong." "You sure cuz you seem really quite today." Chelsea smiles at the group. "I'm fine don't worry about me." In the past few days seto and Ashe have become a couple, and Joey is just to chicken to ask Chelsea out (well that's what seto says).  
  
Chelsea opens the door to her house, ready to say hi to Joey, but to her surprise finds seto instead. "Come on and lets get this over with before wheeler gets here." seto complains oveusly not happy to be paired up with Chelsea. "Look seto I'm not very happy about this either so will you give it a rest?" Seto gives Chelsea an angry look and walks into the living room and sits on the couch. "Gee seto you're early" Ashe says walking down the stairs to see who came. "I don't want to work around that puppy dog." Chelsea looks at seto unhappy about him saying that about Joey. "What's wrong? You like the puppy dog?" Chelsea blushes and looks away. "Of course not! He's dumb, and stupid, and cute.." "You do realize you said that out loud right?" Chelsea's face goes bright red. "Uh." Ashe opens the door. "Hiya Joey!" "Uh, hi Ashe." "Please don't tell him!" Chelsea whispers to seto. "Maybe I will maybe I wont." "seto, please!" Seto starts laughing hysterically. "What's so funny kaiba?" Joey's asks eyes narrowed. "Oh nothing puppy dog" "you wanna call me that again?!" Joey yells at kaiba, he couldn't take it any more, he was tiered of being called "puppy dog". "You guys we're here to work on a project, not fight!" Ashe yells at the two, after a few punches have been thrown. Ashe goes up to seto. "Are you all right seto?" I'm fine" seto says through gritted teeth. Chelsea watches Joey get up, he has a black eye, she wishes she would of run to Joey's side, like Ashe ran to seto's. "Heh, you wouldda lost any way, you punk." Joey gets up. " I think I should leave I'll see you gals tomarra'" "Joey," Chelsea starts, Joey turns around. "What is it Chelsea?" Chelsea opens her mouth, then looks down. "Nev-never mind" Ashe, realizing Chelsea didn't want Joey to leave stopped Joey from leaving. "Joey why don't you stay? We do have a project to do." Joey looks at seto. "As long as he stays away from me." After half an hour of working on the project: "I think ill get some snacks," Chelsea gets up from her seat. This is my chance. Joey thinks to him self. "I'll come with you." As soon as they where in the kitchen, Joey decides to makes his move. "Chelsea I was wonderin." Chelsea pulls down a loaf of bread. "What is it Joey?" "Well I wanted to know if you'd b- be my girlfriend." Chelsea just stood there in shock, she couldn't believe her ears. "Wha-what?" "Will you be my girl friend?" Chelsea fainted at the words. "Oh my god! Chelsea wake up! Wake up!" no matter how hard he shook her, Chelsea just wouldn't wake up. Joey ran outta the kitchen "you guys something happened to Chelsea!" they ran into the kitchen. "Oh my god what happened?" Ashe asks while grabbing a piece of paper and fanning Chelsea. "Don' look at me, I donno." Joey lied he didn't want any one to know that he liked Chelsea unless she said yes, but right now he didn't know the answer.  
  
Joey and Seto leave the house. "What did you do Wheeler? Show her your face?" kaiba, cut the crap!" "Oh I didn't know you had the power to say crap!" "Master kaiba, your limo awaits you." "Thank you James, go home and cry your tears puppy dog, lil' Chelsea has a crush on you." The car door shuts and drives off. Joey looks back at Chelsea's house. Sh-she likes me?  
  
Well that's it for chap. 3!  
  
Joey: your just gonna leave them hangin'?  
  
Of coarse! That's the best part of every chapter! Wahahahahaha! Please read review! 


	4. The school project part two

HIYA! Where back for chap. 4!  
  
Joey: Um, Chelsea just start the chap.  
  
Uh, uh, uh, we have to do the disclaimer first! I do not own yugioh! *Cuddles Joey* but I wish I did!  
  
Joey: *blushes*  
  
Joey threw his backpack in his locker, she actually likes me? But why did she faint when I asked her. "Hey Joey!" Tristin shouted at Joey. "How's that project going?" Joey frowned. "The eggs just fine.." Tristin hit Joey on the head. "No, not that one, you know the one that involves Chelsea," Joey gave Tristin a confused look. "Oh, come on, weren't you going to ask her out?" Everyone turned around to see what tristin was talking about. Joey looked around hoping that Chelsea wasn't there. "THERES NOTHIN' TO LOOK AT HERE! SO WHAT YALL LOOKIN AT!" Everyone went back to what they were doing, Joey picked up his binder, slammed his locker shut and walked off. "Joey! What's up? Why wont you answer me?" Joey turned around, nailing tristin in the ribs. "If you really want to know, go ask her your self!" "Ask who what?" Joey turned around. "Uh, hi Chelsea." Joey was cleary very embarrassed, his face was as red as a tomato. "Ask who what?" Chelsea nagged. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all!" tristin elbowed Joey in the ribs. "Ask her ask her!" tristin whispered in Joey's ear. "STOP NAGGIN'!" Joey yelled. "Fine, good bye!" "No, wait Chelsea I didn't mean you!" Joey gave tristin an evil glare. "Hehe, uh, where going to be late if we don't get going!"  
  
"OK class! Today we are going to contenue our projects! So get with your partner and work, work, work!" Chelsea's met Joey's eyes and she looked away. "hey joey, why don't we go work over there" Ashe asked pointing to a spot on the other side of the room. "OK" Joey sighed giving chelsea one last look before leaving to the other spot. "what did you do to her joey?!" "I didn't do nothing, ashe!" "well you must of done something because chelsea wont talk to you," "and why does that seem odd?" "Because she li." Ashe covered her mouth with her hands, she had almost told Joey that chelsea liked him. "I'm waiting." "never mind, lets get to work, the teacher's staring at us."  
  
"Hey guys! Over here!" Ashe yelled at Seto and Joey. Seto sat down by Ashe. "Chelsea may I sit here?" Joey asked he didn't want to make chelsea even more mad. But Chelsea was working on her homework, not paying attion to Joey. "Go ahead Joey, just sit down" Ashe said wile opening her soda. "ok" "Are we all gonna study at our house again?" Ashe asked the group. "Sure I guess." Seto looked at Joey with a look that made it seem like he could smell roten eggs. "fine," They all looked at chelsea. She looked up. "What are you all staring at?" "We want to know if you want to study with us at the house." "sure fine"  
  
After school the guys went the girls house, after working for a wile Joey sat up. "Is it all right if I get some snacks?" Joey asked. "I'll come with you, so you don't grab the wrong things." Chelsea and joey got up and walked into the kithen. Chelsea grabed some chips and a soda for all of them. "So what was your answer?" "What?" "You never anwsered when I asked you to be my girlfriend" Chelsea looked away and started walking towards the living room. "yes" She walked out of the kitchen. Joey stood there with a look of glee on his face. "Joey, come outta there! We're not done with the project!" Ashe yelled. When Joey came out of the kitchen Seto asked "What we're you doing peeing in the frige?" "Shut up kaiba."  
  
A few hours later, the guys had fallin' asleep. "What you smilin' 'bout Chelsea?" Chelsea looked up at Ashe, who was reading her spell book. "I don't want seto to know, so I'll wisper it to ya." Chelsea walked over to Ashe. "Joey asked me out last night." Chelsea wisperd. "And?" "I said yes!" "You mean your going out with Joey!" Chelsea noded wile bitting her lip. 


	5. meet the dad!

Hello everyone and welcome back for the 5th chapter! I do not own yugioh? Is that what I'm supposed to say?  
  
Joey: yes Chelsea.  
  
Oh, OK n.n "Hmm?" Joey woke from his sleep and saw seto right by him sleeping. Joeys eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHH" Seto woke up at the sound of Joey's scream and joined him in screaming. Ashe rushed down the stairs. "whats going on? Something wrong?" Seto and Joey just sat there screaming wile Chelsea stumbled down the stairs rubbing her eyes. "Ashe did mom bring how a couple of babys or something?" Ashe points to the boys. "it depends are those babys?" Chelsea looks at the boys watching them scream the lungs out. "yup"  
  
Next week at school the four turn in their project. "I'm so glad that's over." Joey exclamed, siting back down next to Chelsea. "Yeah I know what you mean." "Awwwww is the puppy dog going to kiss Chelsea now?" Seto tessed. "Hes not a puppy dog Seto!" "Heh, Chelsea, you only say that becase you're his girlfriend." "Ashe!" "Oops sorry chelsea."  
  
"Hey, Chelsea, may I walk you home?" Chelsea turns to see Joey comeing toword her. "Sure as long as you don't mind walking with Ashe and Seto as well." "I don't care." Joey told Chelsea, only caring about being with her.  
  
As they where walking home Chelsea decided to brake the silence. "So, Joey, when can I meet your father?" A sweat drop rolled down Joey's face. "uh." Joey pased, he didn't realy want Chelsea to meet his father, seeing how he is, "Heh, the puppy dog lives in a pound, he has no father." "Oh, and you're the one to be talking Kaiba?" Joey yelled at Seto, ready to fight. "Joey? Are you going to answer me?" "Well, you might meet him." "Might? Why might I meet him?" Chelsea asked as the reached the door. "Uh, well, he doesn't realy like meeting people, ya know?" Chelsea sighed and ashe opened the door. "I wonder why he wont let me meet him." "Chelsea, he probably just doesn't like people meeting his parents, remember how our dad was?" "yeah your probably right Ashe" Chelsea said wile smiling.  
  
Chelsea sat down next to Joey at lunch the next day. "You realy want to meet my pops?" Chelsea looked at Joey. "yes, I realy want to meet him." Joey sighed. "Well you see, my pops. my pops is a drunk, he drinks a lot and trows stuff, so I don't think you would realy want to meet him." Joey looked down at the table wile he told Chelsea about his father. Chelsea sat there looking at Joey. "Joey, my dad was the same way. Until one day he never came home and we found out he had died in a car crash, from drunk driving. So I understand."  
  
"Joey, I thought you where taking me home not to where ever we're going." Chelsea said after school. "I thought you wanted to meet my pops." Chelsea looked blankly at Joey. "Bu-but I thought." "come on. Why just have to go in here and climb the stairs" Joey said stoping in front of an apartment building. "Here we are! 301!" Joey opened the door leading Chelsea into his apartment. "Looks like hes not home." "Not home?" Chelsea asked wile sitting on the couch. "Yeah, probably at the bar. What anything to drink?" Joey asked from in side the kitcen. "A glass of water might be nice." "OK" Joey came out of the kitcen with a glass of water and a pop for him self. He hands the glass of water to Chelsea. "That will be one kiss." Joey smiled. Chelsea laughed. "Do you know gay that sounded?" "well, it was worth a try." Chelsea kissed Joey lightly on the Cheek. "Shall we begin on our home work?" Yeah yeah, I know that was lame and all but, hey! Give me a brake! Any ways, please review (I'll give ya a doller) :D? 


	6. The Last Day Of School

Well, this is what? The 6th chapter all ready?! Gee well, you know the routine, I do not own yugioh. Threw the school year the four have become friends, except Joey and Seto that is, but now with only a few days to the end of the school year, the girls have a surprise for the boys.  
  
"Man! I can't wait to get out of school!" Joey told yugi and tristin one day. "Me either. So how are things going with you and Chelsea, Joey?" "What'd ya mean Trist?" " Well there's a thing going around that you two sorta." "WHHHHAT! I would never do that! And you know it!" "Heh heh, sorry Joe, its just a thing." Tristin told Joey. "Yeah Joey, its just a dumb romer. Oh tistin, did you hear the one about Ashe and Seto that is going around?" "No, I didn't yugi, what is it?" "Well, I read that they where staying at Kaiba's house and that Ashe got pregnant!" "Yikes! I feel sorry for her!"  
  
That day at lunch the girls walked slowly toward the guys. "Should we really tell them?" Chelsea asked Ashe. "They deserve to know, Chelsea." They sat down at the table and began to eat. "Is there something wrong?" Seto asked Ashe. "NO! There's nothing wrong!" Ashe talked real fast then went back to eating. Seto just sat there with a look on his face as if he knew something was wrong and wanted to figure it out.  
  
"Wow, so this is your house?" Ashe and Seto just walked into Seto's huge house. "Yeah this is it." Wow, I wish I could stay here longer. Ashe thought as seto lead her to the living room so they could do their homework. "Wow, I love your house." "And I love you." Seto said to Ashe and then leaned to her kissing her fully on the lips and wrapping his tongue around hers. Ashe put her arms around Seto's neck, kissing him the same way he was kissing her. Ashe leaned back lying on the couch, seto on top of her, kissing her the whole time. Just the Mokuba walked in. "Hey, seto." Mokuba just stood there looking blankly at his older brother kiss Ashe. Seto suddenly looked up at Mokuba and got off of Ashe. "He-hello, Mokuba." Ashe's face was bright red, she couldn't believe that Seto's little brother had saw them. "Maybe I should go." "I'll take you home" Seto and Ashe began to walk out the door. "Nice meeting you Mokuba"  
  
Mean while at Chelsea's and Ashe's house, Joey and Chelsea were, well of corse, sitting on the couch kissing. Joey had Chelsea right agents the arm of the couch, kissing her passionately, when the doorknob opened and there stood Ashe and Seto. "I didn't know that puppy dogs could kiss" Joey sat up, lipstick on his lips from kissing Chelsea. "Shut up Kaiba! I'm not a dang dog!" "Nice red lips you got there, puppy" "Red lips?" "heh" Joey ran to the bathroom to get off the lipstick. "You shouldn't be talking seto you have some on too." "What?! You mean I walked here with Ashe and had lipstick on the whole time?" "Hehe, sorry seto forgot to tell you" Ashe kissed seto on the cheek. "Want something to drink?" "No thank you, I have to get going." "OK bye seto." "You guys kissed?" Chelsea asked Ashe after seto left. "Yeah, so? You and Joey kissed. I'm going up stairs" "K" Joey came out of the bathroom. "Please don't kiss me when you have lipstick on again." Chelsea giggled. "OK I wont".  
  
The next day at school the girls sat down with the boys. "We have something to tell you guys" Chelsea started. "What is it?" "We have to go back to America next week." Wow! Shocking aint it? Any who, please review! 


	7. Goodbye?

7th chap! Man I'm on a roll!  
  
Joey: yeah, yeah, she doesn't own yugioh. "WHAT!?" Joey and Seto yelled at the same time. "We're going back to America next week." Chelsea repeated as she looked down. "So you two are just going to leave us?!" Seto yelled. "Seto we don't want to leave you guys, we are being forced to go back." "It's the same thing!" Seto stomped off, up set. "Seto!" Ashe chased after him. "What do you want?" "Seto I love you I don't want to leave you" "then don't" "Seto we told you we are being forced to go back" Seto looked at Ashe with anger. Ashe's eyes filled with tears, "Seto." "If you loved me you would stay here." Seto walked off, while Ashe stood there looking at him.  
  
Mean wile, Chelsea sat at the table crying. "Chelsea don't cry." "Joey I cant help it, I don't want to leave" "I know you don't, but you have to," Joey placed his hand on Chelsea's cheek. "I will all ways love you, but right now lets help Ashe," Chelsea nodded and they went over to Ashe. "Why wont he understand!" "Ashe, just forget about kaiba." Ashe glared at Joey. "Forget about him?! Forget about him?! How can I forget about him?!  
  
Later that day Seto sat at home working. "Seto? What's wrong?" "Hmm? Oh mokuba, its only you, well me and Ashe got in a fight to day." "You mean that girl that you where kissing?" "Yes her. She said she's going back to America next week."  
  
Chelsea hugged her knees wile siting on her bed looking at the stars. "How could he say that." Chelsea looked at Ashe. "How could who say what?" "Seto said if I really loved him I'd stay." "I'm so sorry Ashe, I wish I could help you." Ashe sighed. "Thanx, I cant believe they are making us go back so soon though."  
  
"Today's the last day of School." Seto said to him self as he climbed into his lemo. When he arrived at school he saw Ashe at her locker. "Ashe." Ashe turned around and slammed her locker shut. "Yes, seto?" "I wanted to say im sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I'll under stand if you don't forgive me." "Seto of coarse I for give you." Ashe kissed seto's cheek.  
  
"So you guys want to do something over the weekend? Like catch a movie, or something?" Joey asked Seto and the girls. "I'm in for it!" Chelsea replied. "What about you two?" "I'm in for it if seto is." "Sigh, fine I'll go" "So what should we do then Joey?" "Should we go camping?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "I don't camp." "Uh, a movie then?" "As long as it doesn't star a puppy dog named Joey" "Seto, I swear, you better be great full cuz I'm payin'!" "Heh, how did you get the money? From robbing a bank?" "Why you ungreat full."  
  
The next day the group walked out of the movies. "Man was that the lamest show I've ever seen, I can't believe we let kaiba pick the movie." "Oh, come on Joey, it wasn't that bad." "Your only saying that cuz you're his girl" Ashe frowned at Joey. "Only telling the truth Ashe."  
  
Chelsea sighed; she was over at Joey's house. "I can't believe tomorrow's the day we go back." "Tomorrow's the day?" "Yup, Joey I'll miss you so much." "I'll miss you too" Joey was sitting by Chelsea on the floor looking threw his duel monster cards. Chelsea kissed Joey sliding her tongue into his mouth to join his. Joey dropped the cards he was holding and wrapped his arms around Chelsea while wrapping his tongue with hers. Chelsea leaned on Joey and he laid his back on the floor. Chelsea lay on top of Joey kissing him. Joey released from the kiss and looked at Chelsea's eyes. Chelsea looked straight back into his. "I wish you could stay here." Joey said while running his hand trough Chelsea's hair.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye." Seto said to Ashe. "Seto, I promises when I get the chance I'll come see you." "OK" Seto hugged and kissed Ashe goodbye. Joey hugged Chelsea. "Hope to see you soon Joey." "Sooner then you think" Joey replied. Awwwww love aint it grand.  
  
Joey: Chelsea! Now I have to wash all that lipstick off again!  
  
Heh heh, well while Joey's in the bathroom, please review. 


	8. meeting again

Gee chap 8! Do I really have to say I don't own yugioh again? I mean it should be in people's heads by now.  
  
A month has passed sense the girls went back to America, a long lonely month. There's a sharp knock on the door. Ashe looks threw the peephole to see who it is and lets out a joyful scream as she opens the door. "Seto!" She hugs Seto tightly. "Ashe, I missed you so much." "Ditto" Chelsea walked into the living room. "Seto? What are you doing here?" "I came to surprise Ashe" Seto gave a slight smile. "I'll leave you two alone then." Chelsea walked out of the house, she really missed Joey, and sure she's glad for Ashe but she's mad at her as well because her boyfriend came and Chelsea's didn't. "I wish Joey could come here and surprise me." "Hey Chelsea, what's going on?" "Oh, hey Kayla, nothing, just a little depressed that's all."  
"Depressed? What for?" Chelsea sighed and looked down at the ground.  
"Seto came here to visit Ashe and Joey didn't come to see me." "So your jealous?" Chelsea gave Kayla an evil glare. "Why would I be? I'm happy for Ashe, besides Joey probly has another girlfriend by now." Chelsea walked down the street to the park and sat on the bench. She looked around at all the couples spending time together and wished she were back with Joey.  
  
"Aw Ashe do I have to?" Seto groaned as Ashe asked him to send Joey a plane ticket. "Come on seto. it would make Chelsea so happy!" Ash begged. "But I don't want that mutt hanging around with me." "Please seto." Ashe looked at seto with puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip. Seto sighed and agreed.  
  
Chelsea walked down the street on her way to the park. It has been a week sense seto came to the house and now she was missing Joey terribly. I wish I could just run away and go back to Joey.She sat down at a bench and watched the other couples being happy and the little kids playing. She leaned back on the bench and looked into the sky. I wonder what he's doing right now. "Uh, excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know where Chelsea lives would ya?" Chelsea's eyes widened. But that's. She lifted her head and looked at a green coated, Jean wearing blonde. "Joey?!" "Chelsea!" Joey embraced her in his arms as a tear ran down his cheek. "Chelsea you don't know how much I missed you." He hugged her closer, trying to be as close to her as possible. "Joey, how did you get here? Did some one give you a ticket or did you get a good job or what?" "Seto and Ashe sent me a ticket. They wrote a letter and placed the ticket inside it. They said how depressed you where and thought that I should come here and visit you." Chelsea looked down at the ground. "But, how long will you be staying? Only a week right?" Joey smiled at Chelsea. "I'm leaving when Seto is, I have to or else I could never get home. Not that I don't want to stay here, it's just that I wouldn't be able to see my friends, or my dad." "I under stand." "Chelsea, you know I have to.you know that I have to take care of my dad." he lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "Chelsea I'm sorry but." "Joey, I said I understand, so I understand OK? Come on lets go to the house and I'll show you around." She grabbed Joey's hand and they walked to the Lantz household.  
  
Seto and Ashe where asleep on the couch when they got inside. Seto was on his back and Ashe was laying half on and half off of him. "Well, at least there clothed." "True," Chelsea looked at her sister, Ashe always slept by her self, but now, for some reason she was sleeping soundly with seto. "I think they'll make a good couple don't you Joey?" "Yeah, yeah. What ever."  
  
Chelsea: Well that's the end of chap 8, kinda lame huh? Well I'm running outta ideas; so please give me some or else I can't continue this fic! Please help!  
  
Joey: I got a good idea.  
  
Chelsea: -.- we are not doing that!  
  
Joey: bu-but.  
  
Chelsea: I said no! 


End file.
